1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved vehicle-type thermostat, an outlet housing for receiving such a thermostat and to an engine cooling system utilizing such a thermostat and outlet housing as well as to a method of making such a thermostat, outlet housing or engine cooling system.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is well known that automobile-type thermostats have been provided wherein each has a notch or hole to provide a leak path for the air being displaced by fluid or water as the cooling system of the engine utilizing such thermostat is being filled.
It is also well known that automobile-type thermostats have been provided wherein each has a bypass through the thermostat and leading to a conduit means for the vehicle heater so that the thermostat will not control such flow of coolant to the heater.